It is desirable to increase available surface area of packaging for products that is suitable for being printed upon, e.g. billboard area. Such increased surface area can be used for many purposes, including provided information about a product packaged within the packaging.
However, it may not be desirable to increase the size of packaging. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide packaging that features increased billboard area without increasing the size of the packaging in overall dimensions.